


Fruity Valentine

by GuileandGall



Series: Dig Til You Hit Daylight [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Apples, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: James leaves Shepard an interesting surprise.





	Fruity Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this. Clearly, I was wrong. Gave it another once-over and decided to share it widely.

The date slipped past Feign’s mind. On the _Normandy_ , they kept to the galactic calendar, rather than Earth’s Gregorian calendar. So, when she woke earlier than usual, she slipped out of bed without waking James. She even managed to get in a brisk jog on the cargo deck before making her way back to the loft.

His soft snores were almost comforting. She must have really done a number on him the night before, she thought. After giving Rage the space hamster a scratch on the back of the head, Feign slipped into the head. She indulged herself that morning, basking in a long, hot shower, possibly too long.

When she came exited again, it was just her and the space hamster. Rage’s little paw was pressed against the glass of his habitat as he stood on his back feet, like he was trying to get a better look at something. Feign rubbed at the other side of the glass. “Whatcha looking at?” she asked as she rubbed the towel over her wet skin.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the splash of color for the first time. Curious, she stepped farther into the room. There were several dozen pieces of fruit strewn over her coffee table. Strewn wasn’t really the right word, because this fruit had been placed with precision in the shape of a massive heart. In the center of which sat a note on a pink piece of paper.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Better keep up your strength_

_Or I_ _’ll out last you._

_Happy Valentine_ _’s Day! I have something special planned tonight. Rest up. And eat an apple—they keep the doctor away._

_—J_

Feign laughed loudly at the implication of the note. “Wishful thinking if I ever heard it,” she chided, giving Rage a grin.

She left it like that while she dressed, then grabbed an apple on her way out the door. “Hold down the fort, old man,” she told the hamster as she left.

Rolling the apple in her hands, she inspected it, rubbing it against her shoulder from time to time to buff the surface of it. When the doors opened on the crew deck, she heard Ashely’s voice ringing off the bulkhead like a drill sergeant.

“We resupplied two days ago. How can all the fruit be gone already? Seriously people.”

“L-C,” Feign called. The moment Ashley turned, she tossed the apple at her. Ignoring Williams confused glare, she rounded the corner again for the elevator.

Back in the loft, Feign shook her head at the heart, then disheveled it. She grabbed a pair of apples before stowing the note. “EDI, could you ask Traynor to come to my quarters when she’s got a free moment and return this fruit to the mess. I think I might’ve been pranked and there’s about to be a mutiny below decks over this stuff.”

“Certainly, Shepard.”

“Thanks.”

Rage was standing against the side of his habitat again when she passed, so she stopped and sliced a matchstick sized piece of apple off one and handed it to her pal. That seemed to placate her tiniest partner in crime. She slid the rest of the bite off the blade and into her own mouth as she left.

This time she bypassed the crew deck for the cargo deck.

“Good morning, Shepard,” Cortez offered, with a glance up from his console.

“Ah, Loca,” James yelled far too jovially. “Got anything for me?”

Feign threw the untouched apple at him and gave him a smirk.

“Not what I meant, but muchas gracias,” he replied with a wink.

She just shook her head and leaned her hip against Cortez’s station. “How are the repairs coming?”

“Fine. Shuttle should be back to 100% in a few hours.”

“Good to know. Hopefully, today will be quiet,” Feign noted.

James’ quiet huffed laugh didn’t go unnoticed, it even made her smile. He must have big plans, she thought hazarding a glance toward the man who’d turned his back to her. It was a lovely view, though staring at his backside wouldn’t offer her any clues to what he had in store.


End file.
